HL: Full Life Consequences: Freeman Serious vers
by deletedacc111
Summary: This is a serious revision of HLFLC:Freeman  this is less retarded though.     I DONT OWN THE ORIGINAL STORY!


John Freeman backflipped off of the silver platform and landed beside his father, Henry Freeman.

John Freeman looked in to Henry Freemans eyes and a tear escaped his own eye.

"Dad..." John Freeman began. "Mom is dead.." John Freeman stated simply and than Henry Freeman's face mixed in to sadness and than to a look of anger.

"...COMBINE!" He yelled aloud. "YOU KILLED MY WIFE?" He yelled.  
>"Yes John Freeman." A dark evil voice was heard.<p>

John Freeman and Henry Freeman looked up and saw the "Dark Man".

"Henry Freeman's mom was shot in the head!" It spoke evilly. As if venom was piercing through his veins, John Freeman yelled back.

"COMBINE! YOU WILL ALL SUFFER!" He yelled in a fit of rage as he jumped high enough and kicked the Dark Man in the face.

His mask ripped off and he saw the horrible mangled face which looked like a human.

The Dark Man went back to cover where other Combine Soldiers were awaiting.

"KILL THEM!" The Dark Man yelled and immediatly the Combine began to fire there weapons at the humans.

But, John Freeman was prepared and through a grenade at them. While the Combine were distracted, Henry Freeman shot them in the head effectivly.

John Freeman looked around and saw people dying as the Combine ruthlessly cut down there numbers John Freeman than looked at his son.

"Son, take the people and leave the city! Its time I make the Combine leave this place for the rest of time!" He spoke.

Henry Freeman looked at him for a moment.

"No! Dad, we have to FIGHT for FREEDOM!" Henry Freeman said and immediatly after the rest of the people cheered out.

"JOHN FREEMAN! WE FIGHT!" They said and they did not go anywhere either.

John Freeman was afraid for the first time. He did not want anything to happen to his son nor the humans because they were all he had left.  
>John looked down than looked back up and saw the humans and John Freeman charge bravely torwards the hordes of Combine.<p>

John Freeman got quiet for a little bit than looked at his weapon and put it down on the pavement.

"I have to kill Combine... AND bullets are TOO SLOW!" He than charged at Combine and ruthlessly began to beat them up with his bear hands.  
>He grabbed one soldier and twisted his head, breaking the soldiers neck.<p>

With the combined efforts of the people, John Freeman, and Henry Freeman the Combine eventually began to retreat back to the Dark Man.  
>They got behind him and reloaded there weapons prepared to battle again.<p>

The Dark Man studied his surroundings than turned and pressed a button mounted on a wall which was red.

The Combine tower than began to smoke and glow a bright green color the air was filled with humming.

He than turned to nearby John Freeman and spoke.

"John Freeman you made 'next boss' step on me and made me mutate in to a zombie. The Combine came and rebuilt me! Now I will make you and Henry Freeman feel my pain and make YOU headcrab zombies!" The Dark Man which was no longer Gordon Freeman yelled out to him.

John Freeman looked at him. "Gordon Freeman you are my brother! The Combine have tricked you! Please stop the tower!" He pleaded

"NO!" The Dark Man angered.

Gordon Freeman glowed and than teleported to John Freemans location and hit him with a crobar.

John Freeman attempted to grab the object but could not so he instead used his fist and punched his former brother.

Henry Freeman got infront of the humans and said "IT WILL EXPOLDE!"

The humans began charging frantically torwards the button, the Combine saw and shot many of them down but they did not care because they had to sacrifice them to get to the button.

Henry Freeman went over to a nearby parked Combine car-like vehicle and manned the mounted turret he fired down many Combine.

The Combines soon reinforced there numbers. There much to many Combine and the humans could not stop the Combine from pressing the button.

John Freeman, still fighting Gordon Freeman looked at him and began to look sad. "Gordon, my brother it is time... I'm sorry..." He said

"TIME FOR YOU TO DIE JOHN FREEMAN?" Gordon Freeman yelled.

"No bro..." John Freeman said than kicked Gordon Freeman in the part of the face that held the Combines brain chip.

Gordon Freeman surged and fell down. All lies left his mind.

"B- Bro..." He said in a painful manner so John Freeman got down to his level.

"Combines tricked me... I'm sorry..." He said with tears falling from his eyes.

"I know bro... But you are a hero!" John Freeman tried to comfort Gordon.

John Freeman held him close but his breath began to go slower and slower.

John Freeman put down Gordon Freeman and looked around and saw animals and humans.

He looked at the dangerous tower and knew what had to be done...

"SON AND PEOPLE GET BACK!" He yelled out real loud.

Henry Freeman got off of the turret and went up to John Freeman.

"Son, take the motor cycle and leave the city with the people!" He ordered.

"B- BUT DAD! I FIGHT!" He said

"NO! SON! GO WITH PEOPLE!" He yelled.

So Henry Freeman gathered the people up and got in the motercycle and began to drive off.

The Combine saw this.

"STOP THEM!" They yelled and chased after him.

John Freeman walked towards the tower and made his hands curl in to fists.

He flipped off the bridge and began to fight and kill the Combine.

He soon entered the tower. He ran down the wicked corridors and reached a large room.

A Combine Elite stabbed him in the back John Freeman winced from this attack but turned and punched him, killing him.

John Freeman ran torwards the button but was too late, the humming of the tower grew extremely loud and the entire room exploded vaporising in a glow of blue but in the last minute, John Freeman looked outside the window and saw the humans and John Freeman in a far off place.

"I'll always be watching..." He said smiling as the tower, and city, evaporated...

Henry Freeman looked sad at the ground and a few tears dropped...

Soon a new city had arisen, the people were happy and no one was depressed because the Combine had left all thanks to John Freeman.

In the center of the city, a golden plated statue of John Freeman which read "John Freeman, our savior..."


End file.
